This invention relates generally to vibrators, and in particular to a vibrator apparatus and method for removing oil spots from a surface.
Puddles of oil, spilled on floors in garages and workshops from dripping automobiles and machinery are generally difficult to effectively remove. Presently, oil absorbing granules, such as Oil-Dry.RTM., are widely used to remove such puddles. The granules are poured on an oil puddle and allowed to absorb the oil over a period of time. The granules and absorbed oil are then swept from the floor and discarded. However, a significant disadvantage of this method of removing oil is that a film of oil is not removed from the floor. Such film stains the floor and causes the floor to be slippery. Another disadvantage is that the granules are typically not saturated in the time given to absorb the oil. A user may have to wait an inordinate amount of time to remove the granules and absorbed oil if he waits for the granules to be completely saturated. Consequently, the user generally pours a larger quantity of granules on the puddle than would be required if the granules were given time to be saturated. Thus, an excessive amount is needed to absorb the puddle.